


Superbrother

by LooseScrewsLefty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Brother Adrien AU, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Painful Amounts of Fluff, seven year old Félix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a fifteen-year-old boy, Adrien Agreste had many responsibilities.</p>
<p>His most important one, though?</p>
<p>Taking care of his little brother Félix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post made by starrycove on tumblr; http://starrycove.tumblr.com/post/145580089830/i-know-everyone-think-it-adrien-had-a-sibiling and it's pretty much staken claim on all my free time and muse power for the forseeable future. Because as wonderful as Adrien is already, Adrien taking care of a baby brother is something the world needs to see more of.

Adrien was old enough to remember what it felt like before. To know what their mother’s love was like, and how their father used to smile and laugh. To remember Christmases and Birthdays and bad days made better with little treats. Félix wasn’t. He was only two when their mother vanished without a trace. He’d barely been able to talk back then, and five years later left him with no recollection of what their mother’s face looked like when it wasn’t staring back at him out of a photograph or a painting.

Félix had only ever known cold, quiet halls and a colder and quieter father. He knew that misbehaving would never be tolerated and that he was to do as he was told without question. All the lessons that Adrien desperately wished his little brother had been spared, which had left the boy seeming empty and emotionless to those who met him. ‘Creepy’ Chloé had once called him when she refused to let Félix into her room even if he WAS Adrien’s little brother.

“He’s like one of those kids you see in a horror movie or something.” The spoiled socialite had complained, glaring at the boy mistrustfully. Félix just stared impassively back, unmoved by the blonde’s distaste. “I swear I keep thinking that the minute I turn my back on him, he’s gonna turn into some freaky monster and try to eat me alive or something.”

“He’s not that bad, Chlo. He’s just a little shy is all.” Adrien had defended his brother, earning himself an incredulous look from his oldest friend (Okay, so he knew that wasn’t exactly the case, but ‘Dad messed him up even more than me’ sounded so much worse).

Still, despite his… _uniqueness_ , Félix was Adrien’s little brother, and he did love him. He tried to love him enough to make up for the love he wasn’t getting from their missing mother and neglectful father, but unfortunately he was just one person and a busy one at that. It was never enough, it seemed, and Félix just grew more and more distant every day as Adrien fought desperately to keep him close. Eventually it felt like nothing he tried would get his brother to break out of the cold shell he’d built around himself, even if seven was far too young for him to be pushing people away like their father did. At some points even Adrien started to lose hope that Félix would be able to smile and laugh and act like a kid his age should act.

And then a miracle came swinging into his life on a magic yo-yo string.

Adrien had fallen in love with Ladybug for a lot of things. For being brave, resourceful, and amazing. For standing up and facing down evils to protect Paris and all it citizens. For being one of his first friends, his partner, and the crazy and self-conscious girl that only he knew she was because she only ever showed that side of herself to him, which was a secret he kept to himself with a selfishness that no one would suspect of Adrien Agreste. He loved her. He knew he did, truly. And when he saw the look of awe and delight she put on Félix’s face after she had saved the child from an Akuma, he suddenly found himself loving her even more.

Because he couldn’t remember the last time Félix had looked at anyone like that, and he couldn’t think of a better person his brother could trust his hope and heart with than his Lady. Though he couldn’t help the little stir of worry in his chest when Félix came down for breakfast with him and proudly announced that he would marry Ladybug one day.

It was a little awkward to have a love rival in his seven-year-old brother.


	2. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get a feel for Little!Félix here. Might also possibly be trying to drive people to tears (It's my birthday and you'll cry if I want you to!) Also, Loosey loves banter. Especially sibling banter. <3

He wasn’t his father’s favorite son.

At seven and a half years old, Félix had come to accept this as a fact of life. Because that was exactly what it was. He knew that that was the real reason why his father never had anything to do with him, no matter what excuses Nathalie made about him being a very busy and important man. Because Félix knew his dad had to be disappointed that his youngest son would never be as good as Adrien was.

He couldn’t model the way his brother did (He was too stiff and unnatural, especially for children’s lines with needed a more youthful energy) he wasn’t especially athletic (Adrien played basketball, fenced and did recreational rock climbing but Félix preferred reading quietly to himself to any sort of sports) and while he could play the piano and speak a little Chinese, he wasn’t nearly at his brother’s level. Sure, his tutors all said he was well beyond his years for his lessons, but so was Adrien. It didn’t make Félix feel all that special to be good at something that his brother was good at first, because it was still like coming in second place.

And of course when it came to people, Félix had absolutely no way to compete.

People loved Adrien. He was friendly and nice, and someone people wanted to be around. Not at all like Félix, who made everyone uncomfortable. Sometimes there were adults who would be nice and say he was ‘polite’ or a ‘nice, quiet boy,’ but it was clear as day they preferred Adrien and his smiles to Félix’s more solemn nature. And kids around his own age were worse, seeing no point in even pretending they wanted anything to do with him. Felix had been called weird and creepy so many times, they could practically be considered his name at this point.

It was fine that way though. Other people tired him out, or annoyed him. Félix liked being alone whenever he could be. He couldn’t really understand why it was so important to Adrien to leave the house to go to school that he’d go against their father and sneak out when it would obviously only get him into trouble, but then again he and Adrien were very different, even if they were brothers. Félix knew that and it didn’t bother him. Not even a little.

Just like it didn’t bother him that the mansion seemed bigger, quieter and colder whenever his brother wasn’t there.

It was just a coincidence that he usually happened to leave his usual hiding place in the library to wander into the foyer around the time that Adrien came home every day. He just needed to get up and stretch his legs was all.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Félix would always watch silently as his brother came through the extravagant doors of their home, usually dragging himself in like pure will was the only thing keeping him upright, which always bothered Félix a little.

What exactly was Adrien doing that always seemed to tire him out so much?

The boy never had long to wonder this though, because as soon as Adrien caught sight of Félix standing at the stairs, he lit up like the Eiffel Tower at night, all traces of exhaustion gone from his face.

“Hey there, Felix!” He greeted his brother with a grin, hopping up the steps until he was eyelevel with the boy. “How was your day, kid? Do anything fun?” Félix always shrugged silently in response. His days were usually the same, after all, and Adrien knew that. Still, the older boy asked that question every day when he came home and found his little brother waiting for him, and he’d always give a knowing smile to Félix’s lack of a response to the question before tousling his hair, laughing at the scowl that earned him.

Adrien knew he didn’t like people messing up his hair.

“Come on. I’m heading up to my room. Wait until you hear what happened today!”

“Was there an Akuma again?” Félix asked, following as Adrien made his way through the halls of their home.

“Not today, no.” Adrien answered, grinning when Félix looked visibly disappointed at the news. “But Ladybug did pull one of my classmates out of a burning building.”

“She did?” Félix asked, eyes going wide with wonder. “What happened? How’d she save them? Did she use her yo-yo?”

“Lemme get changed first, okay? I’ll tell you about it while I do my homework.” Adrien promised. Félix frowned a little, not pleased with the idea of waiting to hear about the superheroine’s exploits.

“Can’t you just tell me what happened?” He asked sullenly.

“Nope!” Adrien responded with a cheeky wink. “It’s not a good story if it ends too soon, you know.”

“I don’t need stories.” Félix said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Adrien.”

“Maybe not but you’re still my little brother, and I happen to like telling stories. If you want the details on Ladybug then you gotta deal with me and my dramatic flair, Fé.” Adrien teased, chuckling as Félix groaned.

“You’re impossible.” Felix declared, which only made Adrien laugh louder.

“Yeah, I love you too, kid.” He said, ruffling Félix’s hair again as they entered his room then quickly sidestepping to avoid the small hand that came up to smack him away. “Sit tight, okay? I’ll be out in a minute to give you all the glorious details you want about Ladybug.”

“Don’t pretend you know so much just because you get to see her fighting all the time.” Félix grumbled.

“Scared she’ll fall for me first?” Adrien asked teasingly.

“Ladybug has better tastes then that.” The seven-year-old insisted with a scowl.

“Now who’s pretending they know so much about her, hmm?” Adrien quipped, grinning as his brother responded by throwing a pillow at him. Félix scowled hard when the projectile missed it’s target by a wide margin, hitting the wall instead of his brother’s smug smile.

“I don’t have to put up with this you know.” Félix reminded his brother tartly. “I could just watch the news or look at the Ladyblog. They’ll tell me what I want to know.”

“Maybe, but you’re not cruel enough to deny me the pleasure of spending time with my favorite little brother now, are you?” Adrien asked with a mock gasp of pain.

Félix turned on his heel and started for the door in response.

“Whoa there, kid.” Adrien laughed, catching the smaller boy by the back of his shirt and tugging him back in the room. “Just a few minutes, okay? The Ladyblog and the news might be able to tell you what happened, but they can’t answer your questions the way your brother can.”

…It annoyed Félix a little that that was actually a good point.

“Fine. But this better be worth it.” Félix grumbled as he planted himself on his brother’s couch. “And you better stop teasing me.”

“Hey, I’m your brother. That’s part of my job, you know.” Adrien said before wandering into his closet to change.

“Remind me to have you fired.” Félix snarked back dryly. And he definitely didn’t smile a little at the laugh that got from Adrien.

“Ouch, Fé! That’s cold, bro.” he called out. A few moments later he reappeared at the door to his closet, tugging a lightweight sweater over his head. “If you keep talking like that, I might actually start thinking you mean it one of these days you know.”

“What makes you think I don’t?” Félix demanded flatly. Adrien responded by tossing his dirty shirt at the boy, who made a noise of disgust as he batted it away from him.

“Keep talking like that and I won’t tell you about how Ladybug put out a house fire with a tea pot.” Adrien threatened mockingly as he sat at his desk and pulled his homework out of his bag. Félix’s eyes widened at that, all his aloof banter forgotten at the older blond’s clever bait.

“A tea pot?” He repeated, equal parts incredulous and awestruck. “How’d she manage that?” Adrien grinned in victory as Félix scooted closer, eager to hear the rest of his brother’s story.

“See, the whole thing actually started this morning, when Max and Kim started talking about a new video game…” Adrien began, his homework sitting neglected in front of him as he regaled the tale of Ladybug’s heroics to his little brother. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Félix, even as captivated as he was by his brother’s story. A funny warmed filled Félix at the seemingly small act. At being the most important thing to someone else, even when there was other work waiting to be done. It was an act neither of the Agreste boys had ever seen from their father, and Félix suspected that was a big part of why Adrien always did this.

Félix had long since accepted not being his father’s favorite son. It was fine with him.

Just so long as he’d always remain Adrien’s favorite brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While thinking of this AU a little further, it kind of occurred to me that it would make sense for Félix's seemingly cold and uncaring attitude to come not only from being Gabriel Agrestes son, but also growing up in Adrien's shadow. I mean realistically, it would suck to have this wonderful, kind, handsome and intelligent human being who you constantly compare yourself to every day because you're expected to be just as good as he is. But on the flipside, Adrien is also the only person who shows Félix any affection, and Félix knows it. Sooo yeah. Compicated times all around for the little tsundere.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and suggestions last chapter! If you have any more input for me, please feel free to comment! Or, you know, you can say hi too. That's cool. I'm tooootally not needy or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with suggestions for anything you guys want to see in these drabbles! I've got some plots planned out already, but I'd love to hear from you guys if you think you have a cute idea! ^^


End file.
